The Broken Road
by Mystical Shadow Priestess
Summary: "THEY DID WHAT?"...When the Kagome and Sango find out a disturbing secret about the guys, they decide to take Kilala and Shippo and finish hunting the jewel shards on their own. While on their journey, someone they NEVER expected, asked to join their group. Who is he? How did he get there? Read and find out... Rated M just to be safe. CITRUS... R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ I can't BELIEVE him! How could he do this to me?_ Kagome thought, as she ran towards the village. _I thought he loved me. Well, apparently, I thought wrong._

Kagome had gone home to stock up on medical supplies, clothes, and toiletries, so she and the rest of the Inutachi could head back out to look for more jewel shards. When she climbed out of the well, she started hearing strange moan-like noises. Curious, she slowly walked into the forest, towards the sounds, and as she came to a small clearing, she saw something moving. She ducked behind a tree when she saw flashes of red and purple.

She peeked out around the tree and gasped when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku making out. Tears started welling up in her eyes, and her stomach turned. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. It was like her feet were glued to the forest floor. When Inuyasha started trying to remove Miroku's shirt, Kagome's legs finally started working again, and she ran out of the forest, away from the oblivious lovers. As she ran, the tears started falling freely down her face.

Just when she reached the outskirts of the village, she saw Sango walking out of Kaede's hut. "SANGO!" She yelled. Sango looked up just in time to brace herself as a sobbing Kagome collapsed against her.

"Kagome, what is it? What happened?" a concerned and worried Sango asked.

"Oh, Sango, WHY? Why did he have to do this to me?" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on." Sango said, as she took Kagome back into Kaede's hut for some privacy.

When they walked inside, Kaede was just sitting down in front of the fire pit. "What happened to ye, child?" She asked, scooting over to make room for Kagome and Sango. "Ye look like ye have had a rough day. Here, calm down and drink some tea." Kaede handed each of them a clay cup, and poured some herbal tea into them, before fixing herself some as well.

"Thank you Kaede," Sango and Kagome said, simultaneously. "Ye are welcome. Now, why don't ye tell us what happened, child." Kaede said, looking at Kagome, who had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"W-well… you se-see," Kagome hiccupped, "I had j-just come out of the w-well, when I started hearing some sty-strange noises…" She was crying again as she got to the end of her tale. "…and the-then I ran as fast as I co-could to find S-Sango, and you know th-the rest." She wiped the tears from her eyes, as she watched Sango's face carefully, to see her reaction. Her expression changed from surprise, sorrow, to disgust, and finally settled on anger.

"HOW **DARE** THEY?" Sango yelled, standing up and walking over to get her hiraikotsu. "What're you doing Sango?" Kagome asked, also getting to her feet. "I'm gonna teach them a lesson, that's what I'm doing." Sango fumed, as she went behind the changing screen. " No one, and I mean NO ONE, gets away with cheating on us. ESPECIALLY when it's with ANOTHER FREAKING GUY!" She ranted, stepping out from behind the screen, now dressed in her demon exterminating clothes. "I mean, it's one thing if it was Inuyasha and Kikyo, or Miroku and some woman, but to cheat on us, WITH EACH OTHER! Seriously! That's fucked up no matter HOW you look at it." Sango stopped and looked at Kagome, then Kaede.

"Kaede, thanks for the tea, but now we need to go hunt down a monk and hanyou. Is there anything you need before we come back?" she asked. "Ney, child. That's okay. Thank ye anyways. "Kaede said, shaking her head. "Don't be too hard on them though."

"Oh, don't worry they'll be fine… after a couple of weeks… probably." Sango said, walking towards the door. "C'mon Kagome, aren't you coming?" "Yeah, I'm coming." Kagome said, looking around the hut as a thought suddenly popped into her head. "Where's Shippo and Kilala?"

"They went back to my old village to get something for me." Sango said, nonchalantly, as they walked out of the hut, and towards the well. "Don't worry, though. Koga went with them."

"Oh. Okay. Umm… sorry, but when did Koga get here? How long have they been gone?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Oh, that's right, you've been gone for a week! Sorry, I guess I should've filled you in first." Sango said, looking a little guilty. "That's okay, you didn't really have time with everything that's been going on, but you do now." Kagome said.

" Okay," Sango said "well, about two hours after you left, Koga came to the hut and asked if he could talk to you about something, and of course, Inuyasha got all mad and tried to start a fight."

She stopped as they got to the well. She and Kagome took a seat on the edge. "Yeah, sounds about right." Kagome giggled.

"As I was saying, " Sango said, giggling." before it could come to blows, Miroku and I got in between them, and told Koga that you had went home, and wouldn't be back for at least a week. He said that it was okay, and asked if he could stay with us until you got back."

"Okay, then what?" Kagome prompted.

"Well, four days ago, I noticed that I was almost out of wax and cleaner for my katana and hiraikotsu, so I asked Shippo to take Kilala and go to my old village and bring me some more, along with some other things I wanted, and Koga offered to go with them for protection." Sango said

"Oh, okay. That makes more sense." Kagome said, standing back up. "C'mon, now that I'm up to date, let's go after those two cheating assholes."

"You bet" Sango said, also standing up. "Which way?" She asked, looking around.

"This way, follow me." Kagome said, heading left, down the same path that she'd walked almost two hours ago. "

As they got close to the clearing, they started hearing moans, and when they got to the tree line right before the clearing, they saw Inuyasha's bare back, with his hakamas down at his ankles, and he had an equally naked Miroku pressed up against a large tree on the other side of the clearing.

They pressed themselves against a large maple tree when they heard mumbling.

"Oh yeah… that's it Inu… that's how you do it"

"Oh baby, it feels sooo good Roku" Inuyasha panted.

"By the Gods…. That's disturbing on SOOOO many levels" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Ditto." Kagome whispered back, holding her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I can't take it anymore. I have to break this up, BEFORE I lose my breakfast." Sango whispered harshly, as she stepped past Kagome and around the tree.

"WHAT THE **HELL** IS GOING ON HERE?" Sango yelled, walking into the clearing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

What did you think? Review and let me know... MUST HAVE 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE...

unless anything happens, and IF i get the 5 reviews required per chapter, i SHOULD be posting a chapter per week. If you have any questions, I will try to answer them as best as i can. THANK YOU FOR READING

LOVE YOU GUYS ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back and in action (FINALLY),turns out that my computer had a virus…

Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far. The reviews are much appreciated! I also wanted to answer question that someone asked, though I'm sure a lot of you were wondering about, real quick.

To Bubbajoe117: yes, that can be assumed. They are straight, but their reaction isn't really based on the fact that it was Miroku and Inuyasha together, it was the fact that the two guys cheated on them in general.

I kinda forgot in chapter one, but I'll put it here ***DISCLAIMERS* I DO NOT NOW, NOR WILL I EVER **(sadly)** OWN Inuyasha OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!** I just borrow them.

Now that that's outta the way, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2

**Last time**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sango yelled, walking into the clearing.

**NOW**

Inuyasha and Miroku both jumped and pulled apart. "What the hell Sango?" Inuyasha exclaimed, struggling to get his hakama pulled up from around his knees. Miroku was also having a hard time fixing his robes.

"My dear Sango, this isn't what it looks like." Miroku said hurriedly, as he managed to straighten his robes.

"Oh yeah," Sango scoffed, "Then WHAT IS IT?"

"It ain't nothing." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Oh really, could've fooled me." Kagome said, walking over to stand beside Sango.

"Stay outta this wench, it ain't none of yours or Sango's damned business!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT!" Kagome said forcefully. "First of all, yeah, it kinda is my business, considering I'm the one that stumbled across you two in the first place! Second, as Sango is also involved, it also makes it her business. Third, it is also our business because you idiots betrayed Sango and I, WITH EACH OTHER!" she finished, screaming, having gotten gradually louder, as well as angrier, with each sentence.

After a minute, an angry looking Inuyasha finally struggled to his feet. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Miroku stepped in front of him, effectively cutting him off. "Now ladies, I know we should've told you about our relationship, but we honestly didn't want to hurt you. Inuyasha and I both knew how you felt about us, and were only trying to protect your feelings." He said, looking more than a little nervous.

"Well, you really did a fine job of THAT." Sango said mockingly, readjusting the strap of her hiraikotsu, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what?" Sango asked rhetorically, "We don't need this. C'mon Kagome, let's go." She said, turning around and stalking off, with Kagome following obediently.

"Where do ya think you're goin?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sango stopped. Turning to face him, she said "As far away from you lying, cheating, assholes as we can, THAT'S where we're going!" She harrumphed, before turning back around and catching back up to Kagome.

"WHY YOU-" He grumbled, starting to follow them, but Miroku stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should wait and let them blow off some steam." He suggested. "Their feelings are hurt, and you'll only make matters worse by following them. After they calm down a bit, then we can try to patch things up."

Turning to face Miroku, Inuyasha relented. "Yeah, you're probably right. Though, it wasn't the way it should've happened, I think our relationship should've come out into the open anyways. Maybe after an hour or two, we can go find them and talk about it." He said, with his puppy dog ears lying flat against his head.

Honestly, though what he said was true, Inuyasha also felt like a piece of shit, for, he knew how Kagome had felt about him. He'd also known that he and Miroku would've had to come out into the open to the two onnas about their relationship anyways, just not like this. He could only hope that Sango and Kagome would at least hear them out when they tried to explain.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish it'd been on better terms." Miroku said, walking over to a nearby tree to pick up his discarded staff.

"Well, standing here moping about it isn't gonna do any good. Might as well head back to Kaede's." He said, walking back over to where Inuyasha was still standing.

"Okay." Inuyasha said, before leaning over and giving Miroku a chaste kiss. Then, hand in hand, Houshi and Hanyou headed towards Edo, not knowing just how much their lives were about to change.


End file.
